From Bad To Worse
by Luna Cat Kitty
Summary: O'Niell and his team are in pursuit of a Goa'uld that happens to make its way into the Avatar World. SG-1 goes in expecting the usual, but unknown to them and everyone else, is that its new host is the feared Dragon Of The West.


**Hello. This fanfic came from a conversation between me and a friend. We both like Avatar and Stargate. Well, the conversation started off as What if Iroh got taken over by a Goa'uld. Well, when I said this my friend gasped loudly in the cafeteria.**

**Then the idea came. Fanfic. So yeah.  
>With the help of a friend who is the Stargate Master, hopefuly this will be a good fanfic.<strong>

**This is my first Stargate fic, so be gentle. xD**

* * *

><p>He wandered deeper into the catacombs wondering how on earth he could've gotten that lost. The new Dai Li agent turned his head trying to find a way out of the labyrinth of stone beneath the massive city above. The agent decided that this was the worst first day possible. He came to a dead end and stared at the massive stone wall before him.<p>

"Just great." He muttered aloud. He grumbled more as he continued to look blankly at the stone wall.

The agent got into an earthbending stance and pushed his fist into the wall. Stone started tumbling down around him as he tried to dodge. He cursed loudly and summoned stone walls to protect himself. He thought he heard a loud nose and ducked lower into his fortress. Suddenly he felt a large force pushing him backwards and he put up a smaller wall to protect himself.

The whooshing sound was what he could describe as one of oddest sounds he's heard. Once he was sure all the noise was gone, he peeked out from behind his ruined fortress to see a still figure lying before a circle like structure. The agent crept slowly towards the figure lying on the ground. The person, he decided was perhaps the strangest thing he'd ever seen. He wore greenish splotchy clothing with strange boots.

The Dai Li agent kneeled over the strange person to get a better look. "H-hello?" The agent turned the man over on his back to get a better look at his face.

His eyes widened at the person's strange appearance. He had light blonde hair, which to the Dai Li agent was added onto his growing list of strange things he's seen that day. He leaned in closer to get a better look. The last thing he registered was something coming out of the strange person's mouth and an immense pain in his neck. The unfortunate Dai Li agent blacked out and collapsed next to the other figure.

oOoOo

Jack lunged through the gate with Teal'c close behind, weapons aimed for any unnamed threat that may be lurking in the shadows. Daniel came stumbling behind and soon after, Sam. The four looked around the room for any sign of Goa'uld.

Jack looked down before the gate and saw the body of one of the men from SGC and pointed it out the others. He looked to Teal'c for an answer on if the Goau'ld was still in its host. He shook his head no in response.

Jack moaned and looked down to the lifeless body. "The Goa'uld got away." He informed the rest of the team.

"Maybe it escaped and took a new host…" Daniel wondered out loud.

"But how could it escape if there's nothing or no one here?" Jack motioned to the empty space around him.

"There had to be something here before." Sam added.

"Just great."

"Do you know where it could've gone?" Daniel asked again.

"I cannot sense the presence of Goa'uld here." Teal'c responded. Daniel's face fell in disappointment.

"Wait!" Everyone looked to Jack. "I found footsteps in the dust, and it looks like they're heading upwards." Jack started following the footsteps away from the Stargate and everyone followed.

They walked through catacombs filled with glowing rocks. Teal'c and Jack took note of the crystals and continued to go forward. Sam and Daniel noticed the crystals and talked about those along with any threats from any Goa'uld that may be hiding. Soon the passage way opened into a large room with a waterfall coming from above and buildings carved into the stone. A collective gasp escaped from the group.

"This is amazing, how were the people able to carve buildings into the cliff side with such-" Sam was cut off by Jack.

"The Snake Heads…"

She nodded and continued to follow Teal'c and Jack. Sam looked back to Daniel who was eyeing glowing crystals and motioned for him to follow. Soon the group moved across the chamber and started to walk slowly upwards. The narrow passageway stopped suddenly at a vertical wall.

"It's a dead end." Daniel stated. Everyone shot him a 'no really' look.

Dan looked at the wall and grabbed a series of small explosives from out of his bag and began sticking them meticulously on the wall. He wired the explosives and stepped back. He motioned everyone to stand behind him. "Fire in the hole." He said and pushed the button. A small explosion followed quickly after. The smoke cleared and they saw the night sky from in between two buildings.

"Finally. It's about time that we weren't in a big hole." Jack took a deep breath of the crisp air.

"The air… It's so clean. There's no pollution as far as I can tell." Daniel added as Teal'c nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so this planet is ecofriendly, we need to find this Goa'uld and exterminate it as soon as possible." Sam said.

The group stepped out of the ally and looked for any sign of a Goa'uld. They walked down a street, careful of any ambush from all sides. They continued walking until they saw something lying in front of an ornate building.

Jack and Teal'c rushed towards the person to get a better look. Teal'c stepped away from the person in the strange robes and looked to Jack. "There is no longer a Goa'uld present here."

"Then where'd it go?" Sam asked. Teal'c shook his head.

Daniel stood before the building and looked up towards the sign. "I think maybe we should check back here in the morning…"

Everyone looked at Daniel.

"Why?" Jack asked. "It's not like it'd come back to the same building!"

"I'm not so sure about that, Jack. It just might, if not to look for a better host."

"Explain."

"It's a public gathering place. So a variety of people would visit here daily."

"Great…" He looked up to the sign above the door. "So, what does the sign say?"

"The sign is in Mandarin. It reads The Jasmine Dragon Teashop."


End file.
